gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Elliott's Mansion
is the seventh chapter of the third act in Gears of War: Judgment. It is also the last part of Paduk's testimony. Walkthrough Once you start the chapter, you will need to enter Professor Elliott's mansion through a secret entrance at the back of his house. Sofia will enter the code and the doors will open to let you in. An elevator will take you to Elliott's room. Once you arrive, you'll find out that Elliott committed suicide with a Snub Pistol after learning that the shelter his sons and wife were in was under attack from the Locust. Troy will hack the codes from the Professor's computer to launch the Lightmass Missile. The Declassified Mission will be right in front of you. Declassified Mission "Kilo Squad claimed to have overcome powerful Locust siege using only scavenged flame weapons." Activating the Declassified Mission will allow Locust using One-Shots to attack you from high positions. You should take them down before they can kill you as you will be entertained with the other Locust. The Booshka and the Boomshot are good weapons to accomplish this. Troy accidentally cuts off the power from the mansion while hacking Elliott's computer and the outside defenses are no longer activated. You'll have to protect Troy from the Locust besieging force. Lambent Wretches soon arrive and enter the room. Take them out before they get closer and prepare your defenses. There'll be Sentries, a Tripwire Crossbow, ammunition for Shotguns and Lancers, and a Boomshot. Soon, more Locust arrive with Therons and several Boomer classes leading the charge. One-Shot operators will also arrive. It would be advisable to frag tag the stairs so that the enemies can't get you. Once you're done, you'll be given one and a half minutes to prepare your strategies. There are several ammo caches across the mansion. There are Bolo Grenades too and there's a secret room full of powerful weapons like a One-Shot and a Boomshot. (see Easter Eggs) Once the time has run out, another wave arrives with Tickers and Ragers joining the fight, alongside more One-Shot attacks. Afterwards, Troy comes out of the room and heads towards the computers behind you which were previously locked up. He'll be more exposed now so you'll have to work double time to protect him. You'll be given thirty seconds to make sure your traps work fine and to have enough ammo to take down the Locust. Another wave starts; this time Serapedes, Maulers and Butchers will take part in the melee so you better keep your distance from them. Suddenly, a squad of Flame Boomers and a raging Berserker join the fight (on Insane there'll be two Berserkers) which makes matters worse as the angry female can make serious damage to Troy. However, the Boomers carry Scorcher Flamethrowers that might help you against it. To kill them, you'll just need to shoot the tanks on their backs. Deal with the other enemies first unless it attacks Troy and try to distract it using the Flamethrower and then shoot at it with an explosive weapon, or any other you have. Follow this technique until the Berserker (or the Berserkers) are down but be careful not to run out of ammo before you finish. Once you kill it, finish off any remaining enemies and Troy would have downloaded the codes by then. Paduk then states that he was surprised by the luxuries of Seahorse Hills and that maybe when the war finishes, he will take a mansion for himself. After this, the chapter, and the act, will end. Collectibles There's a COG Tag inside the mansion, at the staircase to the right. All you need to do is go upstairs and head to the balcony; it will be near an ammo box. Videos Gears of War Judgment Walkthrough - Elliott's Mansion - Declassified Mission and Cog Tag (Part 21)|Walkthrough